coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Packham
Brian Packham was the head of the English department at Daisyfield High School. '2010' 'Meeting "Collin Fishwick" ' On 15th April 2010, he was part of a panel which interviewed who they believed to be Colin Fishwick for a teaching position in his department. "Colin" was given the job, although unbeknown to the staff, he was actually John Stape, who had used his friend's identity to apply for the position due to his own ineligibility because of his criminal record. The following day, Brian guided "Colin" on his first day at the school. He later paid a visit to John's house to return John's mobile phone, which he had left in school. While John and his wife Fiz were prepared for a brief visit, they were shocked when Brian decided to stay for a while and have a drink with them. They were able to keep up the pretence of John's false identity long enough for Brian to leave. 'Julie' A couple of months later, the real Colin, who had been in Canada, returned to the UK where he found out about John's deception and died of a sudden heart attack in the middle of an arguement with him. John and stalker colleague Charlotte Hoyle buried his body under the rebuilding work at the Underworld factory. His troubles weren't over though as he received another visit from Brian in October to tell him that Colin's mother had been in touch with the school for a contact address as she hadn't heard from her son recently. John span a yarn about a family feud and that he was living under the name of John Stape after he had been the unwilling witness to a murder. Brian took in the story hook, line and sinker but on leaving the Street helped Julie Carp with a burst bag of shopping and in chatting to her found out they had a mutual love of Neil Diamond. The two arranged a date but John spoiled the event by alerting Brian's wife Margaret who turned up at the restaurant shocking Julie who apologised to her and fled the restaurant. Margaret, who had told Julie that they weren't living apart but Brian's brain was "separated from his unmentionables", dunked Brian's mobile phone in his drink and made it clear that he wasn't welcome at home. Brian dumped himself on John and Fiz and revealed that he was attracted to Julie. Desperate to get rid of him, Fiz rang Margaret and told her that a mentally-unstable Julie had pursued Brian and her husband was desolate that their marriage appeared to be over. The ruse worked and Margaret told Brian he could come back to her. '2011' 'Reunion With Julie﻿' When John was exposed for his crimes and later went on the run, Brian was questioned by police about him. Brian later went round to Fiz's house to question her about John, but didn't appear angry, and admitted she must be a loving wife to stand by John as his own wife wouldnt do it for him. Then Julie came round, and stormed out angrily over the way Brian left her. However Julie admitted later on to Fiz that she still has feelings for Brian. They crossed paths a month later when Brian was temporary filling in at Bessie Street Primary school, and Julie took along her friend Sean Tully's son Dylan to a book reading. Brian thought that Julie was Dylan's mother, and later went to the street to hand in his coat. He later found out from Julie that Dylan wasnt really her son, which she confirmed and he later asked her if she would go out on a date, which she delightfully accepted. He had also mentioned him and his wife separated. 'First Date Diaster ' On there first date, Brian took Julie for a meal at the Joinery. Julie ended up getting drunk and accusing Brian of flirting with the waitress. he was embarrassed by her and turned down her offer to go back to her house for a night of passion. Julie took offence and she declared there relationship was over. A week later, Julie's sister Eileen enlisted the help of uncle Dennis Tanner to bring Brian to her house so that she could matchmake between Julie and Brian. Julie and Brian hurled insults at each other but then fell into each others arms. Eileen returned home and Julie declared she and Brian were now in a relationship. List of appearances *Episode 7317 (15th April 2010) *Episode 7318 (16th April 2010) *Episode 7319 (16th April 2010) *Episode 7320 (19th April 2010) *Episode 7443 (11th October 2010) *Episode 7444 (11th October 2010) *Episode 7445 (14th October 2010) *Episode 7446 (15th October 2010) *Episode 7447 (15th October 2010) *Episode 7621 (10th June 2011) *Episode 7622 (10th June 2011) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:Teachers Category:2011 minor characters